


Keeps me awake

by jensencanfricklemyfrackle



Category: NCIS
Genre: Abby's friend, CafPow, Caffiene, Coffee, F/M, coffee guide, like Gibb's previous ex-wives, reader is a sassy redhead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23050942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jensencanfricklemyfrackle/pseuds/jensencanfricklemyfrackle
Summary: Abby introducing GBI agent friend y/n to gibbs
Relationships: Jethro Gibbs x Reader, Jethro Gibbs/Reader
Kudos: 66





	Keeps me awake

Abby introducing GBI agent friend y/n to gibbs

“Gibbs Gibbs Gibbs Gibbs! I’m so glad you’re here! C’mon, I want to introduce you to my friend!”

Gibbs raised an eyebrow when he stepped out of the elevator and the exuberant woman in tall platform heels tottered over to him, yelling his name and then grabbed his wrist and tugged him forward into her lab.

“Alright Abbs, I’m here, I’m here” Gibbs said quickly as he stumbled into the lab, chuckling softly as Abby bounced around with a giddy smile on her face. “What’s up?

“This is my friend, Y/n L/n” Abby beamed, gesturing at the only other person in the room, a tall, lithe woman in black suit pants and a pale blue work shirt with short sleeves, revealing the subtle strength in her arms. She had (preferred length) hair which gleamed a coppery red under the bright fluorescents of the lab. She had emerald green eyes, and her corners of her pink lips were drawn up in a soft smile that was directed at Abby.

“Nice to meet you, Agent Gibbs” Y/n smiled warmly at Gibbs. “I’ve heard a lot about you from Abby”

“Only good things I hope” Gibbs smiled wryly, moving forward and reaching out to shake her hand. Her grip was strong, and her smile had a subtle message of ‘I’m strong and we both know it’. Gibbs chuckled softly at that and hummed. “So, what line of work are you in, Ms L/n?”

“Special Agent L/n” she chuckled. “I’m in the FBI. The enemy, I’m sure some people here would say”

“As long as you don’t work with Agent Fornell, I’m sure you’re fine” Gibbs smiled.

“Ah, yes, he’s told me plenty about you too. Not all good things, but mostly griping if anything” Y/n laughed. “He keeps talking about some time when you shot him in the ass?”

Gibbs let out a quiet bark of laughter as the corners of his eyes crinkled. Y/n glanced over at Abby and raised an eyebrow as she saw Abby beaming and bouncing up and down. Abby saw the look and smiled even brighter.

“Gibbs doesn’t laugh” she said in explanation, giggling when Gibbs did “the Gibbs glare” at her. “See! He only does that!”

Y/n hummed softly, doing a quick glance over at Gibbs before looking at him with a gentle smile. “It’s been very nice to meet you. Abby and I had a lovely time as she showed me around, but we didn’t seem to find a place that sold good coffee. Though we did seem to go past the place that sells CafPow at least three times, and she managed to convince me to buy her that caffeinated energy juice every time!”

Gibbs let out another soft chuckle and reached for Abby, tugging her close and kissing her forehead before stepping back and looking at Y/n. “Come with me, I’ll get you some proper coffee”

Y/n and Abby exchange a look before the redhead chuckled quietly and hugged Abby goodbye before walking with Gibbs out of the lab and into the elevator. Gibbs was quiet for a moment as the lift started to move up before he hummed quietly.

“So… what was that look, Y/n?”

Y/n smiled to herself before shrugging. “Oh, nothing…. Just that Abby mentioned that you have an affinity for strongheaded redheads”

Gibbs looked up at the ceiling and let out a long-suffering sigh. “Abby and her big mouth” he said quietly, his words laced with a fond undertone.

They were left in a comfortable silence and Y/n walked alongside Gibbs through the bull pen and out of the building, and she followed along as he led her to a nearby café which was small but had a quaint and homey feeling.

“Wow, I walk down this path every other day and I feel like I’ve never seen this place” Y/n looked around the place with an awed smile. Gibbs had a wry smile as he led her to the counter and ordered two coffees

“You want milk or something?” he asked, and the redhead shook her head.

“No, I take it black. As I see you do too” Y/n hummed, pulling out some money and paying for the coffee. “Thank you for being my caffeine guide” she added teasingly.

“Mm, I supply Abby almost daily with CafPow, so supplying you as well isn’t too bad” Gibbs said dryly, but Y/n could see the playful glint in his eyes.

“Sure” she said with a light tone, and she hummed happily when the barista handed over the coffee.

“I live on coffee” she hummed as she sipped at the hot liquid. “Keeps me awake on long nights at work”

Gibbs was about to say something but was interrupted by Y/n’s phone ringing. She pulled out the phone (it was a flipphone, and she glanced up at Gibbs with a ‘don’t judge me’ look)

“Sorry, Gibbs, it’s work” she said apologetically, answering it and just listening before turning it off. “I have to go, but I’ll be back to visit Abby soon, I’m sure I’ll see you around”

Gibbs hummed and nodded, shaking her hand as he walked her out of the café and to the car that had just pulled up, already waiting for the redhead. She hummed and turned to Gibbs and handed him a business card with her phone number on it. 

“In-case you need someone to bring CafPow and coffee done the right way” she said with a slight smirk before stepping into the car and getting driven away.

Gibbs just smiled and pocketed the business card as he took a deep sip of his coffee.


End file.
